


Love is like Water

by NeugearHatiwelt



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeugearHatiwelt/pseuds/NeugearHatiwelt
Summary: A thousand years ago, Artemis had sworn off love. A thousand years ago, she banished it from her life. A thousand years ago, she found herself struggling to keep her promise to herself.
Relationships: Artemis/Zoë Nightshade (Percy Jackson)
Kudos: 36





	Love is like Water

Love. Something she had sworn off for so long, banished from her mind, her heart, her life.

"Why?", Aphrodite asked her one day, head leaning back against an old tree´s trunk, eyes closed. "Why can´t you accept it?"

"Love is nothing but pain", Artemis answered, and her voice was as bitter as thousand broken hearts.

"Love is water", The goddess of love said, a smile playing about. "Without it, you´d shrivel up and die." She opened her eyes, which seemed to flash a different color everytime they met the ones of the other goddess. She got down on her knees, not bothered by the cold of the snow.

"Love is water", Artemis repeated Aphrodites words, though her face stayed as cold as the winter snow. "If you are weak for even just one moment, you get lost in it and drown."

Aphrodite picked a single rose, red petals ice-encrusted. "And you, Artemis," her eyes flashed like the ones of a cat, moments before it pounced on it´s prey, "You have drowned already."

Artemis looked back at the goddess coldly. "The water may surround me, but i am capable of swimming."  
"Oh are you? Tell me, are you really? In all those years, i never met someone who was."  
"You seem to be forgetting that there is ichor running through my veins as well."  
"My dear, whether human or god, aren´t we all slaves to our emotions, in the end? Just think about your brother."

Artemis gave a quiet snort as her thoughts went to her brother, breath showing up white in the cold winter air. She was sure that the god of the sun was pressed up against some mortal right now, like he always was. "Farewell, Aphrodite." With these words, the goddess turned her back and stepped back towards the silvery tents on light feet.

She knew who would be awaiting her there, but her heart still skipped a beat as her eyes met the ones of the girl. Zoe Nightshade, her lieutenant. Big, brown eyes only stayed open for a few heartbeats, before falling back closed again. 

Artemis laid down next to her, and when Zoe felt her body close to her own, she wrapped her arms around the goddess - something she would never dare while awake. But Artemis felt nothing but love for her, and so she softly placed a kiss on Zoe´s head before, like the girl, allowing her eyes to close..

"And with that..." Artemis opened her eyes again briefly as she heard the other goddesses voice once more. "You choose to drown."

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been translated to german:  
> https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5e569d2d000b54631a8fd2e1/1/Liebe-ist-wie-Wasser


End file.
